death_battle_fanon_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pato Donald vs Mario vs Bellota
Pato Donald vs Mario vs Bellota es un episodio de Death Battle, en el cual se enfrentan Donald de Mickey Mouse, Mario de la franquicia del mismo nombre y Bellota de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Dolan vs Malleo vs Kactuz.jpg|Jioto756 Pato Donald vs Mario vs Bellota.jpg|Red the Red Bird Descripcion Disney vs Nintendo vs Cartoon Network! Cuando los miembros mas agresivos de sus trios se unen, quien saldra vivo en este Battle Royale? Podra Mario con su fuerza aniquilar a Donald y a Bellota? Podra Donald con su agresividad extrema vencer a sus oponentes? O Bellota podra matar a sus oponentes con sus superpoderes? Interludio Wiz: Los trios pueden ser variados, desde un trio de 3 animales que pueden darle competencia a Los Tres Chiflados, un grupo de chicas con superpoderes o dos hermanos y su mascota dinosaurio. '''Boomstick: Pero dentro de ellos se encuentran unos miembros que se destacan por ser los mas agresivos del grupo, Donald, el pato mas agresivo y famoso del mundo.' Wiz: Mario, la mascota de Nintendo. Boomstick: Y Bellota, la tercer chica de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, el es Wiz y yo soy Boomstick. Wiz: Y es nuestro trabajo analizar sus armamentos y habilidades para saber quien ganaria, una Death Battle. Donald (Suena Un pato galan) Wiz: Donald es un pato, un tanto peculiar. Boomstick: Pensarias que este pato lo que haria seria comer pan todo el dia y nadar, pero no! Wiz: Desde su primera aparicion en la caricatura de 1934 "La Gallinita Sabia", Donald ha desmostrado ser un pato como ningun otro. Boomstick: Incluso mejor que su contraparte, el Pato Lucas. Lucas: QUE DIJISTE!? Wiz y Boomstick: Ah carajo! (Se escuchan golpes mientras vemos una pantalla de "errores tecnicos") Wiz: Listo, ya nos deshicimos de el, pero continuando, Donald es un pato el cual ha llegado a ser mas popular que Mickey Mouse en algunos paises o hasta en todo el mundo durante determinados periodos de tiempo, pero Donald tambien se caracteriza por su comportamiento agresivo. Boomstick: Cuando el no esta enojado, el puede ser bastante calmado y hasta amigable, pero ni te atrevas a molestarlo! Wiz: Muy a lo Hulk, Donald, cuando esta enojado, puede llegar a ser muy mortal, como la vez cuando ataco a Pedro despues de que le arruinara los nachos. Boomstick: Yo tambien le daria un putazo a la persona que arruinara mis nachos! Wiz: Callate Boomstick! Pero continuando, cuando Donald se enoja, su fuerza y velocidad aumenta considerablemente, pero hay algo que hace a Donald un muy buen luchador, les daremos una pista de que es. Boomstick: La pista es que el ganador del episodio 92 proviene de la cosa que hace a Donald un muy buen luchador. Wiz: Y la respuesta es.... Wiz y Boomstick: Kingdom Hearts! Boomstick: Si, en ese juego, Donald es un mago...CON LAS PEORES HABILIDADES CURATIVAS! Wiz: Boomstick, acaso dijiste la verdad? Boomstick: Si. Wiz: Continuando, Donald en el juego puede hacer hechizos como "Donald Thunder", el cual es un ataque que invoca un trueno para atacar enemigos, el "Thundaga" ataca el area cercana, el "Donald Cure" obviamente cura a Donald y "Donald's Fire" causa que una llama se manifieste alrededor de Donald para dañar a gente cercana. Boomstick: El hechizo mas poderoso de Donald se llama "Fantasia", este hechizo causa pequeñas pero poderosas explosiones multicolores que lo rodean cuando Donald esta muy cerca de ser vencido. Wiz: Ahora les informaremos de Paperinik, el alter-ego superheroe de Donald, el cual solia ser un criminal, pero ahora un superheroe, Paperinik tiene multiples armas, como una pistola de rayos laser que puede quemar a los enemigos, algunos caramelos que puede darle un caso de amnesia a los que los coman, y la "Crippling Gun" que hace que las personas no se puedan mover por algunas horas Boomstick: Donald tiene un guante de boxeo con multiples resortes, llamado el "Revolving Pull-Out Punch", y tambien tiene el "Robot Clone", el cual es obviamente una version de Donald robotica que puede distraer a los oponentes. Wiz: El "X-Transformer Shield" puede destruir una pared de bloques con un solo golpe, puede lanzar lasers, puede disparar el "Bradionic Paralyzer Ray" que puede petrificar a un objetivo para siempre, contiene un gancho, contiene un brazo robotico extendible y puede teletransportar a los oponentes con el "87bis Teleporter". Boomstick: El "X-Transformer Shield" tiene un "Holographic Psychocolector" que escanea la cabeza de la victima y hace que las peores pesadillas de la victima se vuelvan realidad, Donald puede tambien aprender sobre la persona solo escaneando el cerebro de la persona y mandarle la informacion a UNO. Wiz: Para concluir, Donald tiene un traje llamado "Duck of Doom", el cual es el traje mas poderoso que el tiene, sin embargo, para poder usarlo, tiene que entrar en la maquina de superheroes de Ludwig Von Pato y ponerlo en modo "villano" y entonces que alguien presione el boton para convertirse en "Duck of Doom". Boomstick: En esa transformacion, Donald puede volar, tiene fuerza extrema, es inmune a las temperaturas y el espacio y puede disparar rayos de su celebro capaces de inflar cabezas y hacerlas explotar. Wiz: Donald, en esa transformacion, logro nada mas ni nada menos que... Boomstick: DESTRUIR EL PUTO UNIVERSO! Wiz: Donald, aunque al principio no parezca un buen luchador, si lo es, y de seguro le dara un buen combate a Mario y a Bellota. Boomstick: No subestimes al poderoso pato de Disney! Wiz: Ya dijiste eso, pero con Mario. Boomstick: No me importa, y ademas que no se me ocurria otra cosa. Donald: Genial! El desayuno! (Mickey Mouse empieza a tocar su triangulo para informar a Goofy de que los tres van a comer el desayuno) Mario (Suena Jump Up, Super Star!) Wiz: Un dia, una cigüeña transportaba a dos niños italianos, pero el poderoso Kamek se robo uno de ellos, y despues de 6 mundos de tortura para la tribu Yoshi, al fin se reecontraron. Boomstick: Los dos chiquillos se llamaban Mario y Luigi, pero, ya no son chiquillos, pero el que nos importa es Mario, ya que el es combatiente que se enfrentara contra Donald y Bellota. Wiz: Mario es considerado por muchos como uno de los candidatos para el personaje ficticio mas famoso del mundo, junto a otros como Mickey Mouse y Darth Vader, pero no nos importa eso. Boomstick: Mario es uno de los 7 niños estrella, los cuales contienen una extraordinaria cantidad de poder, con la desventaja de ser unos pinches llorones. Wiz: Esa epoca ya paso, ya no lloran. Boomstick: Continuando, Mario, a pesar de ser exactamente 47 años menor que Donald, es exactamente 17 años mayor que Bellota, lo cual seria una combinacion de desventaja y ventaja en la categoria de experiencia, o sea que no tiene tanta experiencia como Donald pero mas experiencia que Bellota. Wiz: Mario, a pesar de ser menos experimentado que Donald, es en realidad el mejor luchador de los 3, como se ha demostrado en los juegos de Super Smash Bros y en los RPG's como los Mario y Luigi. Boomstick: Mario ha logrado multiples feats de fuerza como poder levantar a Bowser, y levantar y patear un castillo de nada mas ni nada menos que de 61 millones de toneladas. Wiz: Lo mas notable de Mario son sus power-ups, los cuales son muchos, por lo que tendremos que solo mencionar algunos, pero antes de mencionarlos, vamos a dar un resumen de su mejor arma, el Ultra Martillo. Boomstick: El Ultra Martillo es obviamente un martillo que literalmente puede romper cualquier material, y es de color dorado, dios mio, ese resumen fue muy corto! Wiz: No habia mucho que decir de ese martillo, pero ahora continuaremos con sus power-ups, como por ejemplo, con la Flor de Fuego, consigue pyrokinesis, con la flor de hielo, consigue cryokinesis, con el Champiñon, aumenta su tamaño y durabilidad. Boomstick: Con la Campana, se convierte en un gato, con el Traje de Rana, puede nadar mejor, con el Champiñon Gigante, su tamaño aumenta 10 veces, con la Double Cherry, puede crear clones de el mismo, con la Pluma o la Wing Cap, puede volar, se convierte en metal con la Metal Cap, con el Stopwatch, puede parar el tiempo y con la Flor Dorada, literalmente puede convertir enemigos y bloques en monedas. Wiz: En el departamento de durabilidad, Mario logro sobrevivir a un hoyo negro y logro escapar de el, y tambien ha logrado sobrevivir a una explosion en una cancha de tennis, y el tambien es muy, pero muy rapido... Boomstick: Pero no tanto como Sonic. Wiz: Pero Mario ha logrado lo inimaginable, por ejemplo, se ha movido tan rapido como un rayo de electricidad, y tambien a reaccionado a los Lumas. Boomstick: Pero Mario tiene unas desventajas. Wiz: Mario no un muy buen estrategico que digamos, y ademas, nunca ha podido lograr prevenir el capturamiento de la Princesa Peach. Boomstick: A pesar de sus desventajas, el si es un muy buen combatiente. Wiz: Si, como lo dijo Boomstick, el es uno de los personajes ficticios con las mejores tecnicas de combate. Boomstick: El italiano mas famoso del mundo esta destinado para un muy buen combate! Mario: Thank you so much for playing my game! Bellota (Suena Intro de Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z) Wiz: Un dia, el Profesor Utonio (o como se llame) estaba tratando de crear la niña perfecta. Boomstick: Pero en vez de hacerla de la perturbadora forma que cualquier persona mayor de 13 años sabe, decidio hacerla combinando cosas como azucar, flores, y muchos colores. Wiz: Pero mientras el Profesor estaba mezclando los ingredientes, accidentalmente rompio un frasco que traia una sustancia llamada la "Sustancia X", lo cual causo una explosion que creo a tres niñas, Bombon, Burbuja, y la oponente del pato y del plomero. Boomstick: Bellota. Wiz: Bellota, caracterizada por ser el miembro mas agresivo de las Chicas Superpoderosas, es quiza una de las tomboy mas queridas del mundo, aunque si, hay gente que la odia. Boomstick: Algunos de los feats de Bellota son su velocidad extrema, ella puede volar tan rapido que un episodio logro viajar en el tiempo, y su fuerza, ella una vez logro levantar el Monte Everest, como cuando Mario levanto el castillo, y ella tambien puede tirar lasers de sus ojos. Wiz: Esta vez usaremos una version compuesta de Bellota para que tenga un mejor chance de ganar, lo cual incluyen feats de ese anime. Boomstick: En ese anime, muy a lo Mario, Amy Rose y Thor, ella tiene un martillo amarillo que esta basado en un juguete japones del que ni sabiamos de su existencia hasta que decimos investigar sobre ella. Wiz: Ese martillo puede mandar proyectiles de energia y hasta crear tornados, lo cual es simplemente ridiculo. Boomstick: Algunas de la hazañas de Bellota son sobrevivir altas temperaturas y derrotar a Mojo Jojo muchas veces, pero ella tambien tiene desventajas como el hecho de que, similarmente a Donald, tiene problemas de ira que a veces pueden llegar a comportamientos muy tontos, y tambien ella casi fue matada por los Chicos Jocosos, o Superapestosos, o Superolorosos, o como carajos se llamen. Wiz: Aun asi, nada va a impedir que Bellota tenga uno de sus combates mas intensos. Boomstick: Un pato, un plomero, y una niña, quien lo diria, y por cierto, ya casi empieza el combate! (Suena un silencio extraño) Boomstick: Y la frase de Bellota? Wiz: No encontramos ninguna. Boomstick: Oh, OK. Corte antes de la pelea Wiz: Bien, los combatientes estan listos, es hora de resolverlo una vez por todas. thumb|400px Boomstick: Es hora de una DEATH BATTLE! Pelea (Suena Intro del Pato Donald) Vemos un intro para una caricatura del Pato Donald de los años 40, todo va normal, pero cuando llega el turno de mostrar el titulo de la caricatura, se ve la miniatura de la pelea, y de ahi corta a la pelea en si. (Suena Nueva Donk - Super Mario Odyssey) Vemos al Pato Donald caminando tranquilamente en una ciudad, pero el se encuentra con una niña de vestimenta verde, la niña se introduce como Bellota, y le pregunta a Donald: Bellota: Quieres ser mi amigo? Donald casi le responde que si, sin embargo, el se entera de que ella es Bellota, lo cual le hace que tenga un flashback cuando vio una pagina de una wiki la cual decia que ella era una bully, lo cual causa que Donald, en vez de darle la mano a Bellota, la termine golpeando en la cara, lo cual causa que Bellota se enfade con Donald. Bellota: PORQUE HICISTE ESO!? Donald: Eres una bully! es por que te golpee, por que los bullies apestan! Al mismo tiempo, vemos a Mario caminando, pero nota a Donald y a Bellota, lo cual causa que valla a investigar. Mario: Que pasa aqui? Bellota: Un pato me golpeo porque piensa que soy una bully Donald: Es porque ella SI es un bully, y no estoy mientiendo. Mario: Puedo ver pruebas? Donald saca su telefono y le muestra a Mario la pagina donde vio la informacion, y le cuenta lo que ha hecho Bellota a lo largo de los años, lo cual causa que Mario se convesca de lo que dijo Donald es cierto, y le dice a Bellota: Mario: Lo siento, tendre que darte una leccion. Bellota va en frente de la cara de Mario y le saca la lengua a Donald, lo cual causa que Donald se enoje y trate de golpear a Bellota, pero Bellota vuela hacia arriba y Donald termina golpeando a Mario por accidente, causando que Mario, enfadado, le diga a Donald: Mario: Oh, acaso quieres que tambien te de una leccion a ti? Donald se asusta y trata de escapar, pero Mario lo agarra, pero Donald logra librarse. En ese momento: Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, el Profesor Utonio y las hermanas de Bellota aparecen debido a que escucharon la conversacion y empiezan a apoyar a los miembros. Mickey: Vamos Donald, yo creo en ti, lo puedes lograr. Luigi: Hermano mayor, espero que ganes como siempre lo haces con Bowser. Bonbom: Vamos Bellota, partele el trasero a los dos! Los tres combatientes se ponen en su posicion de combate. PELEA! (Suena Retro Rivals) Los tres combatientes notan la musica de playa y empiezan a discutir de porque no ponen musica de pelea, hasta que empieza a sonar la parte epica. Los tres empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas entre ellos, pero despues de un rato, los tres sacan su martillo, Donald, queriendo no ser aplastado, se aparta y ve como Mario y Bellota empiezan a chocar martillos muy a lo Star Wars, pero Bellota entonces lanza proyectiles de energia hacia Mario y Donald, este ultimo decide que ya no se apartaria y le lanza su martillo a Bellota lo cual causa que ella caiga en el suelo, enfadandola, Bellota vuelve a agarrar su martillo y lanza un tornado a el plomero y al pato, pero ellos afortunadamente lo esquivan. Bellota sigue lanzando tornados pero los otros dos los esquivan con facilidad, por lo que se rinde, y Mario decide ir por Donald, Donald decide ponerse su traje de Kingdom Hearts y le dice a Mario: Donald: Creias que yo no era un buen luchador? Pos estas equivocado! Mario decide lanzarle bolas de fuego a Donald, pero este las esquiva, lo cual causa que Mario se frustre y le lanze mas a Donald, pero le tira un "Donald Thunder" el cual electrocuta a Mario pero no parece afectado por el trueno, sin embargo, Mario se pone su traje de hielo y le tira bolas de hielo a Donald, pero el logra derritarlas todas con el "Donald Fire, y decide ir corriendo hacia Mario para quemarlo, y lo logra, causando que Mario valla corriendo por todas direcciones por las quemaduras, pero logro escapar sin ninguna cicatriz. Mario entonces va corriendo hacia Donald y le da multiples puñetazos a el pato, pero Donald hace su ataque “Fantasia” y causa una explosión que haga que Mario salga volando por los aires, y termine pegando contra una pared, pero Mario rapidamente se levanta y se pone el traje de Martillo, Mario entonces le tira martillos a Donald, pero este ultimo logra esquivar casi todos los martillos, y hasta agarra uno y le se lo tira a Mario, pero Mario lograr sobrevivir el impacto, Donald entonces usa el Thundaga y lanza un trueno que vuelve a electrocar a Mario, pero otra vez sin ningun exito de poder matarlo. De repente, Bellota vuelve a el combate y termina golpeando a ambos Donald y Mario, pero ambos Mario y Donald le dan un golpe que la manda volando, pero ella se mantiene flotante, y le tira rayos laser a ambos Donald y Mario pero logran esquivarlos. Bellota entonces vuela a toda velocidad hacia Donald pero Donald rapidamente activa su "Donald Fire" y la quema, y luego activa el Thundaga y la electrocuta, y Donald trata de pegarle, pero Bellota lo esquiva con su supervelocidad, lo cual causa que Donald se enoje y que su velocidad aumente, Bellota otra vez trata de esquivarlo pero falla y Donald la agarra, la suelta, y le da un golpetazo que la tira hacia un edificio, lo cual causa que celebre, olvidandose de que aun no habia derrotado a Mario, Mario se encontraba detras de Donald con su Ultra Martillo, y le da un golpetaso tan fuerte que Donald sale volando por los aires, muy pero muy lejos, supuestamente matandolo. (Suena Last Surprise - Persona 5) Mario va corriendo hacia Bellota y ella se levanta, dandole una patada en el estomago a el plomero pero logra sobrevivir la patada, y vuelven a pelear, pero empiezan a notar las letras extrañas de la cancion, pero luego rapidamente las ignoran, y se ve a Mario y a Bellota intecambiandose golpes y patadas entre si, sin embargo... Tan pronto cuando la cantante dice "You'll never see it coming!/Nunca lo veras venir!", aparece Donald en su traje de Paperinik y ataca a ambos Mario y Bellota, y dice: Donald: JAJA! Vieron que mi mente es demasiado rapida para los ojos? No mori! Mario se queda sorpendido, y decide acabar con Donald de una vez por todas, pero se acordo de que tenia que acabar con Bellota, pero esta ultima decide atacar a Mario, pero este se pone su Wing Cap y ataca a Bellota, y ambos vuelan por los aires pegandose entre los dos, pero a Mario se le ocuree algo, este se pone su Metal Cap y cae al suelo, pero Bellota trata de aniquilarlo pero sin ningun exito, y Mario exclama: Mario: Tus dias de bully acaban YA! Mario agarra su Ultra Martillo y le aplasta la cabeza a Bellota, causando que una gran cantidad de sangre salga derramada, Mario recoge su Ultra Martillo ensangrentado y decide ir por Donald. KO! 1 Mario entonces ve a Donald en un lado y va y lo mata con muchos golpes. KO? ' Mario esta a punto de celebrar su victoria sobre el pato y la niña, pero luego ve a Donald y este ultimo se rie, diciendo: ''Donald: JAJAJAJA! Acaso no notaste que lo que destruiste fue solo un robot? Mario: QUE? Mario, enfadado por el hecho de que casi logro ganar, pero no pudo, va corriendo hacia Donald, pero Donald le tira multiple rayos laser con su pistola de rayos laser, pero Mario los esquiva todos con facilidad, frustrando a Donald, Donald entonces le agarra la mano a Mario y lo electrocuta, pero aun asi Mario no muere, Mario entonces se pone su traje de Gato y se lanza hacia Donald y exitosamente lo logra agarrar, pero Donald patea al plomero en los genitales, derribandolo, Donald entonces agarra el "Revolving Pull-Out Punch" y empieza a golpear a Mario con el guante, pero en un cierto punto, Mario agarra a el guante y trata de pegarle a Donald y lo logra, pero sin saberlo, Donald se enoja y activa su modo enojado, y va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Mario y le da multiples golpes. Mario entonces trata de protegerse pero falla y es brutalmente apaleado por Donald hasta que Mario se pone su traje de Pingüino y trata de congelar a Donald, pero Donald lanza multiple rayos laser que colisionan con las pelotas de hielo, Mario entonces decide quitarse el traje, pero Donald usa el "87bis Teleporter" para teletransportar a Mario hacia los aires, pero Mario rapidamente se pone la Wing Cap y empieza a surcar los aires, Donald entonces le dice a Mickey: Donald: Mickey, necesito entrar en la maquina de superheroes de Ludwig Von Pato para vencer a ese plomero, ponla en modo de villano! Mickey: OK Donald entonces decide buscar la maquina y la encuentra, entra en ella mientras Mickey pone el interruptor en modo villano, presiona en boton y... Mario esta surcando los cielos y nota lo que estaba haciendo Donald, por lo que el decide ir a toda velocidad hacia ahi, pero tan pronto com llega ahi, Donald aparece en su traje de Duck of Doom y dice: Donald: Ahora vamos a ver si puedes con mi traje definitivo! Mario y Donald van surcando los cielos mientras los otros personajes miran, Mario y Donald estan hechandose puños y patadas entre si hasta que elllos deciden chocar, lo cual no causa nada, pero entonces Donald empieza a crecer aun mas y decide tirar una estrella a Mario para asi matarlo, pero Mario entonces logra esquivar la estrella pero entonces, Donald agarra a Mercurio y a Venus y los lanza hacia donde esta Mario y Donald logra atinarle a Mario con Venus, quemando, y para rematar, Donald vuelve a agarrar a Mercurio y se lo tira a Venus, aplastando a Mario. '''KO! Donald tranquilamente regresa a la Tierra y le dice a los amigos y amigas de Mario y Bellota que los dos han muerto, mientras que los amigos de Donald empiezan a celebrar la victoria del pato. Mickey: Estoy orgulloso de ti, Donald Goofy: Sabia que lo lograrias! Daisy: Ese es mi novio! Donald entonces recibe un beso en la boca por parte de Daisy, y los personajes de Mickey Mouse van a un restaurante fino para celebrar, pero los personajes de Mario y PPG, especialmente Luigi y Burbuja, empiezan a llorar por la perdida de Mario y Bellota. Resultados (Vuelve a sonar Un pato galan) Boomstick: Dios mio! Quien pensaria que un pato venceria a un plomero con abilidades extrema sy a una niña con superpoderes. Wiz: Muchos pensarian que esta pelea estaba a favor de Mario, debido a que el es el mejor luchador de los tres, ademas de ser el mas inteligente y el que mejores enemigos ha derrotado. Boomstick: Hablemos de algunas cosas antes de revelar el factor de porque Donald gano, aunque no lo crean, Bellota era la mas lenta de los tres, ya que solo ha logrado moverse en velocidades FTL, mientras que Mario se ha movido a velocidades MFTL, y Donald, posiblemente, tenga velocidad infinita via escalarlo a Mickey, quien se movio en un lugar en el que el tiempo no existe, pero no sabemos si el si puede escalar a Mickey, por lo que diremos que Mario y Donald estan igualados en velocidad. Wiz: En cuanto a fuerza, esta categoria va a Mario, debido a su hazaña de levantar el castillo, el cual hemos deducido que hasta puede superar la hazaña de Bellota de levantar esa montaña. Boomstick: En experiencia, es muy dificil de deducir debido a que Donald, aunque sea 47 años mayor que Mario, no ha estado en tantas peleas directas como Mario, pero debido a la edad, diremos que Donald tiene una muy pequeña ventaja en esta categoria. Wiz: En cuanto a agresividad, Mario era el menos agresivo de los tres, aunque fuera el mejor luchador, mientras que el mas agresivo obviamente era Donald, al ser Bellota la del medio, esta seria su unica ventaja, ser mas agresiva que Mario, aunque Donald tuviera la ventaja. Boomstick: Pero lo que le dio a Donald la victoria fue el Duck of Doom, como ya mencionamos, esta forma le permite destruir universos enteros, y ademas, al poder levantar planetas con facilidad, esto le daria la verdadera ventaja de fuerza a Donald. Wiz: Aunque Mario y Bellota fueran oponentes muy buenos, ellos no pudieron competir con la agresividad, experiencia y fuerza de Donald. Boomstick: Parece que Mario y Bellota fueron pato-eados de la existencia! Wiz: El ganador es Donald. Donald ganador.jpg Proxima Vez Boomstick: Proximamente en Death Battle!: Vemos a un raton de color negro caminar en una ciudad, pero se encuentra con un gato de los mismos colores que el... MICKEY MOUSE VS MORGANA! Trivia *La parte en la que Donald dice: "Genial! El desayuno!" despues de su analisis esta sacada del corto de 1938 La Caravana de Mickey. Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Categoría:Nintendo VS Cartoon Network Categoría:Disney VS Cartoon Network Categoría:Nintendo VS Disney Categoría:Ayudantes vs Héroes Categoría:Batalla de Ayudantes Categoría:Caricaturas VS Videojuegos Categoría:Héroe vs Héroe Categoría:Batalla de Caricaturas Categoría:Batallas de Hombres Categoría:Hombre VS Mujer Categoría:Japon VS USA Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Completadas Categoría:Red The Red Bird Categoría:Battle Royale